Evil BabySitter
by 1WitchFan
Summary: When Kaname and Yuki are younger, and Zero just came to the house after 5 months. Kaname goes to visit Yuki and finds a Babysitter, he stays, at Yuki's and the teenaged girl's request and watches over them. But what happens when Kaname has to 'Kidnap' Zero and Yuki from the 'Babysitter?(Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** When Kaname and Yuki are younger, and Zero just came to the house after 5 months. Kaname goes to visit Yuki and finds a Babysitter, he stays, at Yuki's and the teenage girl's request and watches over them. But what happens when Kaname has to protect Zero and Yuki from the Babysitter? (Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this plotline.

"But I don't like her! I want her to leave!" Yuki screech at the Headmaster.

Zero nodded and said, "I agree, get her out of the house. I'll even prefer a Level E in my video game."

The Headmaster sighed and said as he slipped on his coat with the young teenager's help.

"Star will stay. That's final. See you guys in three days."

He turned and quickly left the house, with a happy Star waving him off. When he was gone, Star turned and smiled at Zero and Yuki. Yuki looked away from her while Zero growled and said

"I don't like you, Witch."

Star's smile widened and she said, "Please. I know."

With Kaname, A day later, at night:

Kaname sighed as he walked up the steps to the Headmaster's home, he was unaware of the Babysitter and so when he knocked on the door and a small teen girl answered, he was shocked. She blushed and smiled a coy smile at him and asked while showing off her breasts.

"Hello. I'm Star, and you are?"

His eyes narrowed as he said coldly. "My name is Kuran Kaname. What are you doing here Miss Star?"

"KANAME!" Screamed Yuki as she ran outside and threw herself into his waiting arms.

Kaname smiled warmly at Yuki as he picked her up and sat her on his left hip, hugging her to him.

"Hello, Yuki."

"Kaname! Get that BITCH out of this house! I HATE her! I want you to Babysit us instead of that WITCH!"

Kaname's eyes widened at her language but he didn't say anything as Zero came and said, "Onii-Sama. Welcome home."

Kaname couldn't hide his shock but Yuki, before he could say anything, yelled happily, "Yeah, Kaname-Onii-Sama! Welcome home! I got so mad at that bitch I forgot to say welcome home!"

Kaname caught on to the game and smiled as he kissed Yuki's. cheek and patted Zero on the head.

"Yes. It is good to be home. Even if we live in different foster homes, and have different last names, your still my family."

Star looked at them in confusion as she said, "Wait. Mr. Cross never said anything about you guys being related..." her tone was accusing making Yuki growl.

But this time, before Zero and Yuki could say anything, Kaname said sadly with sad eyes.

"Yes, well, when I was 10, and Zero was 7 and Yuki was just 5, our parents died. We went to the same orphanage and I was adopted before them. It pained me to leave them, but I had to, but I learned who had adopted them, and I only visit them when Mr. Cross doesn't know, and so we have different last names."

Star sniffed and said, "That's so sad..."

Kaname let a single tear roll down his cheek and he looked away wiping the tear away, he said, his voice breaking.

"Yes. It is..."

Zero and Yuki were so shocked that Kaname was that good at acting it took them a minute to catch up to him. Yuki started crying and said while she hugged Kaname's neck.

"Kaname... please stay... Mr. Cross won't be back until 3 days from now. And I don't like that babysitter... she's mean."

Star looked at them and then at the time.

"Hmmm... what if all of us go and see a movie?"

Zero was about to growl out 'fuck no bitch' but Kaname beat him to it and said, "That would be lovely. Go and get your things and we'll go and watch something." Kaname use his most charming smile and kindest voice, making both girls, young and teen, blush.

"O-Oh OK," Star said as she got her things and they left.

When they got to town, Kaname was holding Yuki with his left arm while his other was holding Zero hand. Yuki knew that neither Kaname nor Zero was happy about playing their part but they had to so they could get away from the 'WITCH'. When Star went to the bathroom in the theater, Kaname casually turned around and left with Yuki and Zero. When they were walking down the street, Kaname turned sharply and they were now in the alley. Zero sighed in relief and let go of Kaname while he watched Kaname set Yuki down on the ground.

"Thanks, Kuran. That lady was a bitch." Zero growled out in hate.

Kaname looked at him and smiled.

"I see that she also was a Vampire about to turn into a Level E. But is it true about Cross?"

Both kids nodded to the young teen Vampire and Kaname sighed in announce and, without him knowing it, his eyes turned red in anger and his fangs enlarged. Zero and Yuki saw his anger as he turned around and punched the alley wall in rage. Things started to shake and crack and when they were about to break, Yuki did the unthinkable with Zero.

This would never be in Zero's mind in the first place.

Yuki ran up and hugged Kaname from behind and said, "Don't be mad, Kaname... were safe because of you..."

Zero went up and patted Kaname on the back and said, "Yeah. Save that hate for Cross."

Kaname turned and got on one knee as he hugged Yuki back and just nodded at Zero. His fangs went to normal and so did his eyes.

"I would take you home. But that is where Star will look first." Kaname said making Zero and Yuki frown.

That's when it hit him.

A hotel for a day, then they move to a different one, and then another one, then he'll take them home. Zero and Yuki saw in Kaname's eye's mischief and they just knew he had a plan.

"Who's up for spending the night in a Hotel?" he asked them and they blinked at him.

"Really, Kuran?" Zero asked him.

Kaname sighed, he REALLY hated Zero, really hated him...

"Forget I said anything and just a-Damn!"

Kaname grabbed Yuki and Zero and flashed them all to the forest. Yuki looked around and asked him.

"Why are we here? And why did you say Damn?"

"Becuase Star was about to turn the corner and see us," Kaname said as he started walking.

"Oh." both Yuki and Zero said as they followed him.

After a few minutes, Zero asked, "Where are we going?"

Kaname stopped and looked at him for a minute.

"Nowhere. What do you think of me Kiryu? To the Headmaster's home."

"Why?" Yuki asked as she ran forward and held Kaname's hand tightly.

Kaname smiled down at her and said, "It's the last place she'll think to look. That, or you go to a Vampire Noble home where I live currently but I don't want you to near there."

Zero quickly agreed with Kaname and he ran so he was on Yuki' left side and stayed quiet. When they got to the house, Kaname opened the door and led them inside before closing and locking all windows and doors. He sighed and plopped down on the couch in annoyance. Zero was sitting on the floor watching him while Yuki ran over and sat in his lap. Kaname subconsciously ran his fingers through her hair, putting her to sleep by accident. Zero watched the Vampire in front of him and tilted his head to the side. Kaname had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about, well, something.

Kaname sighed and leaned back so his back was against the couch. He was tried and morning was coming. But there was NO way he was going to be sleeping while he had a Babysitter looking for them. He sighed again and looked down at the sleeping Yuki, she had a peaceful look on her face and he wished... well... he WISHED Zero would sleep and not watch him like a hawk. Zero yawned and closed his eyes for a few secs before he felt wind blow in front of him and someone gently touching his forehead whispering.

"Good night Zero."

When Zero woke up he was in his room, he panicked and ran to Yuki's room. Seeing her asleep he sighed in relief before he walked in and looked down at her. He checked to make sure Yuki had no bite marks and was grateful to find none. He looked outside and saw the sun high in the sky and sighed.

'Kuran must be asleep by now...' Zero thought as he left Yuki's room and walked down the stairs. He stopped dead when he saw Kaname, in his white dress shirt, and black dress pants. He had his hair tied back in a small ponytail and he was setting down 2 plats of pancakes and bacon. Kaname looked up at Zero and gave him a smile before saying.

"Good morning Kiryu. Yuki awake?"

Zero was so shocked to see Kaname baking that he just shook his head 'no'. Kaname sighed and took out his bow, letting his hair fall down on his shoulders and he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sit at the table Zero," Kaname said as he walked towards Yuki's room.

Zero didn't want to pick a fight after waking up, so he went and sat down. He looked up, however, when he heard footsteps. Kaname was carrying a yawning Yuki bridal style down the stairs with a calm look on his face. Yuki looked over at Zero and waved.

"Good morning Zero-Chun!" she called out and was soon released by Kaname to run over to the table.

When Yui sat down, she looked at the table setting and saw only two plates. One for her, one for Zero.

"Where's your's Kaname?" Yuki asked the Pureblood and both Yuki and Zero watched as Kaname looked at them with confusion.

"I ate already." was all he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back out and put 3 blood tables in it as he sat down at the table. When Yuki and Zero didn't touch their food, he sighed and said.

"My cooking isn't like the Headmaster's, and I learned how to cook human food from my Mother when I was 10. So I promise you it's good, I had some myself."

At his reassurance, Yuki took a bite and squeal in happiness.

"Zero! It's really good! Kaname even puts chocolate in it!"

Zero watched Yuki dig in with a faint curiosity, when she didn't die, he took a bit and he too fell in love with it. Kaname felt like laughing in pure joy that they like his cooking better than the Headmaster's, but he kept quiet as he drank his drink. When Yuki was done, she asked Kaname if he made more, and he laughed as he stood up and took her plate and got her some more pancakes and bacon. When Zero was done, he said to Kaname.

"You REALLY need to teach the Headmaster how to cook Kuran."

Kaname just smiled at the boy as Zero stood up and got more by himself. When they were all stuffed with pancakes and bacon, Kaname picked up their plates and went to wash them. When he was done Yuki ran up and gave him a bear hug. He sighed in content as he gave her a hug in return. Yuki then ran into her bedroom while Zero went in his.

"At least I'm not dead yet," Kaname whispered to himself and cleaned up the table.

Unknown to him, Yuki and Zero were watching him on the stairs. Kaname sighed as he heard the Headmaster's home phone go off. He walked over to the thing on the wall and hit the button that made the call go to the answering machine.

"Hello? Yuki, Zero, this is Daddy! I understand you might not be home, but I do know that you guys and Kaname lost your babysitter. Zero, if you're there, give Kaname a spanking for me. And Yuki, don't you dare give Kaname a kiss on the cheek-"

Kaname walked away from the phone and sat on the couch, his hands in front of him, his head bent down and his hair in his face. Neither Zero or Yuki ever saw Kaname look so defeated. When the message was over Kaname didn't move. But there was another phone going off in a ringtone that was saying loudly, in Kaname's own voice.

"Hey me, the person calling is Tukama's Grandfather, your adoptive parent. Normally, I would let you do what you want, which is to ignore him, but you need to pick up the phone so he doesn't keep calling. Hey me, th-"

Kaname groaned and pulled out his black iPhone with a rose on it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Zero and Yuki watched as Kaname jumped so he was standing up and had the phone facing away from him. His ear red and bleeding from the loud noise, even they could hear from the stairs.

"KURAN! Where are you?! Get your Pureblood ASS here now!"

Kaname put it on speaker and sighed as he sat down again.

"Sorry, but my meeting is going to take longer than nor-"

"Normal my ass! Get home now!"

Kaname just looked at the phone and said nothing.

"*Sigh* Ok, Lord Kaname. I shouldn't have yelled my Lord. But you had me worried."

Yuki and Zero saw the hate in his aura and his blood red eyes as he said voice cold.

"Your just afraid that I ran away, and you would lose your 'future blood bank.'"

"Not true. Where do you come up with this?"

Kaname remained quiet for a few seconds before he said, his hands over his mouth.

"Lord Kaname?"

He then removed his hands and asked, voice normal.

"Yes?"

"We are ready for you in the meeting." (Remember his hands over mouth)

"Be right there. Sorry, I must go."

"Don't you dare hang up-"

Kaname hit the off button and smiled evilly as he said to himself.

"Control me now Asato..."

Yuki and Zero looked at each other and shrugged as Kaname's phone rang again. Zero almost laughed as they heard,

Again.

"Hey me, th-"

Kaname stood up in anger as he picked up his phone and throw it against the wall. His phone shattered and it stopped ringing. Kaname glared at it for a min. before Yuki and Zero watched as he lifted his hand up and the phone went back together. It wasn't ringing as the phone flew in Kaname's hand. Kaname turned it off and yawned, showing his fangs. Both Zero and Yuki knew he should sleep, but that he won't as long as the Headmaster wasn't there. They sighed and went up to their rooms to either get more sleep or play video games.

Two Days later... the Headmaster came back.

Cross walked in to find that Kaname was yawning, Zero sleeping next to the Vampire, and Yuki asleep in Kaname's lap. He couldn't be mad, he had heard that Star was now a Level E and couldn't believe that he almost killed his kids. Kaname looked up at him and growled, waking both Zero and Yuki up.

"Headmaster Cross, we have something to... discuss," Kaname said dangerously as he stood up and turned off the TV.

"Yes, Kaname, we d-do." Kain stumbled over his words as Kaname lead him to this office.

It was time to.. talk to him about Babysitters.

 **Author's Note:** (Edited for Mistakes)


End file.
